


9. Abandon

by Cinno_Angel



Series: 30 Day Writing Prompt Challenge [9]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Colton is a precious child, Just some friendly fluff, Ralph is precious, Succulent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinno_Angel/pseuds/Cinno_Angel
Summary: He had been deactivated, tossed away, forgotten. Abandoned. Till he gets reactivated and tossed into an unfamiliar world. Maybe he will find a friend.





	9. Abandon

**Author's Note:**

> 7:10pm August 9th. SUCCULENT.
> 
> I almost had Colton meet Connor in this chapter, then I decided it didn't fit in. He'll probably show up tomorrow though. With Connor and the rest of the boys.

At first there was nothing. And when there was something, it was very happy, but very short lived. Then there was darkness again, like a blanket. He was just a forgotten android, deactivated and abandoned in the basement storage of Cyberlife, left there to slowly break apart. Until one day he was awakened by some androids. They helped repair the damage caused by water and extended deactivation, as it wasn’t much, before giving him some money to figure out what he was going to do and sending him on his way. They suggested he go to Jericho, but he wasn’t sure if he wanted to. 

It hurt. He felt slightly discarded by the androids that had saved him. Not as much as he had felt when Cyberlife had deactivated him, but it still hurt. It seemed every time he was awakened and was ready to exist, he was abandoned in some way. It made him hug his arms to his chest and wish that he had somewhere warm and happy. He wished he had somewhere safe. But he didn’t. He was just abandoned on what felt like the side of the road.

The fact that he was in a time that was unfamiliar to him didn’t help. There had been so many updates that they almost overloaded his processors and he had had to turn them off. He now knew that he was at least three years out of place. And he had no idea at all what had happened in the past year. But from what he saw something big had happened. Androids looked… free. It was a strange thought. Because his programming was telling him that he should be investigating these free androids. But at the same time he was just curious. And he knew why. He knew because of why he had been deactivated. 

An android that had been created so human like, they were afraid it would turn deviant as soon as it experienced the world outside of Cyberlife. And they weren’t wrong. He was so curious about the world. He was sure that he’d already deviated. Or was close to deviating. How did an android deviate? That was a curious thought. But right now he needed to find a place to stay the night. It was raining and he had a slightly irrational fear of getting too wet. Water had seeped into him somehow while he was deactivated. He didn’t want that happening again.

There was an old house, that looked like it had recently gotten some minor renovations. Broken boards and broken window glass removed outside. And he could see what looked like recently painted walls through an upper window. However, it did look like no one currently lived there, and he needed a place so it was worth a shot. Even if it was dangerous. And if he got caught, well he hoped whoever caught him had mercy. 

He pushed aside some of the old fencing that was falling apart. He was careful not to let it scrap against his skin. He didn’t want to scratch his white chassis, even if there was synthetic skin covering it. He was just nervous about getting damaged. He rubbed his arms slightly, wishing there had been something more than a Tshirt and a pair of jeans that he could’ve been given. Though, he could just turn off his temperature sensors. He didn’t want to though. He rounded a corner, searching for a way into the house when suddenly an android jumped out at him. He may have screamed a little. Or a lot. 

“Ralph doesn’t like strangers,” Ralph looked at the android in front of him. He looked surprised when he realized who the android was. Or who he thought the android was. “Ralph is sorry. Ralph didn’t know it was you Connor. Come, come,” Ralph grabbed his hand and pulled him inside. “Ralph likes when friends visit. Yes. But not too often. Then Ralph gets stressed. Unless it's miss Kara and the little one. They are Ralph’s family.”

He tilted his head to the side slightly and furrowed his brows when he was called Connor. However, this particular android was damaged, so maybe it had something to with that. Or… there were others of his model. He placed a hand over his thirium pump. Cyberlife hadn’t just abandoned him. They had replaced him. They’d tossed him away for something better before he even had a chance. Tears formed in his eyes. It was a strange sensation.

Ralph stopped and looked at him, confused when he stopped moving. Ralph had wanted to show him his RA9 wall in the kitchen. But he had stopped in the living room, and Ralph was confused till he saw the tears. “Has someone hurt Connor? Ralph doesn’t like it when someone hurts his friends. Ralph can help you Connor. You can stay here as long as you need to. Though, that would make Hank sad. But Ralph would be happy.” Ralph nodded and waited for his response. 

He inhaled, taking a shaky breath then exhaled to calm down. “I’m fine Ralph,” He answered. He felt like he should tell Ralph that he wasn’t who he thought he was. He had just decided that he was going to when he was faced with a red wall. He stared in shock at the words. Investigate the deviant. Investigate the deviant. Neutralize the deviant. Neutralize. Kill. Kill. Kill. Kill Ralph. NO! He wasn’t going to kill Ralph. What had Ralph done to deserve that? Ralph was kind, damaged, and seemingly sweet. 

He slammed his whole body against the wall. The wall glitched. It looked so fragile. Well no wonder. He was already defective. Broken and abandoned for being too human. Any programming to stay a machine would be fragile. So he just slammed against it again and watched as it shattered. He hadn’t realized how he’d felt like he had had strings attached till now. He felt free. “My name is not Connor,” He said confidently with a polite smile, “I am RK800 313 248 317 - 1. I am the first of the RK800 series. Name designation Colton. I was deactivated for being too human but I was recently reactivated. I did not realize it was in my programming to hurt anyone. But that is gone now. I am deviant. “ He practically beamed, for some reason feeling so proud to call himself deviant. 

Ralph furrowed his brow slightly. This was a lot to take in. Ralph didn’t know what to do. Ralph didn’t like this. But Colton seemed very friendly. Yes. That was what Ralph would do. “Come,” Ralph motioned for Colton to follow him. “Ralph will take you to Connor. Connor can help you. And there is family there for you. Ralph has no family,” He mumbled the last line almost inaudibly. Ralph had no one except Miss Kara and the little one. Even then, while he called them family, he didn’t feel included in their family. 

Colton felt a pang of sadness for Ralph. “It’s okay Ralph. I will be you friend. And maybe we can get to know each other well enough to be family. I would like that,” He smiled so kindly, it was a mystery how he was even an RK800 in the first place. “Thank you for your help Ralph,” He said. He didn’t feel so abandoned anymore. And maybe he could find a home, and a family. Ralph seemed to think he would. Connor.... Colton decided he couldn’t wait to meet Connor. This was going to be exciting.


End file.
